


Something I Wanted To Do For A Long Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wanted to do something for awhile to Steve, How does Steve react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny wanted to do something for awhile to Steve, How does Steve react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was a perfect evening, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was hosting New Year's for his ohana, & his close friends. He was holding a long kept secret, He is in love with his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, & he is afraid to tell him, cause he is afraid of being rejected. The Blond just doesn't want to take the risk, & not put his heart on the line, & find out once, & for all. He rathered have him as a friend, than nothing at all. He sighed, as he watched Steve smile, & it made him look sexy, & it lights up the room.

 

 **"God, Even his smile makes me melt"** , he thought to himself, as he watched the object of his dreams charm the room. The Blond was shaking his head of inappropriate thoughts, & calmed, & composed himself, as he went to the drink bucket, & grabbed a longboard for Steve, He went over to the handsome brunette, & asked, "How are you feeling, Babe ?", concern etched in his face. Steve is grateful to have someone like Danny in his life, who loves & cares about him, He is hoping for a little bit more, but he isn't gonna hold his breath, as he puts on a convincing smile, & answers his question.

 

"Thanks for the beer, Danno, I am doing just fine, I am learning how to deal with my problems a little bit better, & I am also learning that I am not perfect, & not let anything bother me", "It sounds like your life is in balance, Steve", **"Not totally, Danno"** , he thought to himself, Danny was called by another guest, & left to attend to that person, The Five-O Commander sighed, & took a sip of his beer, & he refocused his attention on the party, & having fun.

 

When the last of the guests left, Danny had two more longboards, He said to him, "Stay the night", & blushed at what he just said, & the loudmouth detective said, "If you want to", he indicated to the couch, "You can have the couch", Steve smiled small, & nodded, saying, "Thanks, Danno", As he went to get ready, Danny stopped him by gently pulling on his arm. He changed his mind, & decided to go for it, **"Here goes nothing"** , he said thinking to himself encouragingly, He prepares to tell his best friend, how he really feels about him.

 

"There is something I have to do, Please don't hate me, Steve", He pleaded with him, nodded for him to go ahead, The Blond kisses him so sweetly on his lios, that it took his breath away. Danny explains himself, "I am so sorry, I fell in love with you, You just made me feel so happy, I understand if you don't feel the same, I....", He was cut off by Steve putting his fingertips to his lips. He just laid a kiss of his own, so he can silence him for a change.

 

"Danno, I felt the same way, Ever since we first met, You are one of the most important people in my life, After our ohana, Your kids, I love them as my own, Hell, They are mine," Danny smiled, as he declared this, "I was afraid like you, Of being hurt, & being rejected, But, I am not afraid anymore, I am in. I am all in, I love you", Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal", They shared another kiss, & Danny leads him to the couch, where they spent their time making out, & fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

The End.


End file.
